Themes: Nicknames
: For other themes, see Themes. A nickname is when a character is referred to by a different name other than their birth name. Nicknames can be chosen under the circumstances that is is related to the persons appearance or personality. Occurrences The Comic *Brian Blake was known as, 'The Governor'. (Comic Series) *Dr. Stevens is only known by his last name. (Comic Series) *Miss Williams is only known by her last name. (Comic Series) *Rick Grimes was referred to as 'Lefty', by Brian Blake. (Issue 29 ) *Paul Monroe is known as 'Jesus'. (Comic Series) The TV-Series *Morales is only known by his last name, due to this, his first name is currently unknown. (TV Series) *Theodore Douglas is known as, 'T-Dog', also known as 'T' and also 'Dog' by Shane sometimes. (TV Series) *Dale Horvath is referred to as 'Old Man' by Daryl. (TV Series) *Big Tiny's actual name is unknown. (TV Series) *Shupert is known as "Bowman".(TV Series) *It is unknown when, but when Merle Dixon and Andrea were part of the Atlanta group, Merle called Andrea a "Whore" and "Rug muncher". (TV Series) *Merle Dixon refers to Morales and T-Dog with various racial slurs such as, 'Taco-Bender' and 'Nigger'. (Guts) *Merle also refers to Andrea as "Sugar-tits". (Guts) *Daryl Dixon calls Glenn, 'Asian' as well as, 'Chinaman' and 'Short Round'. (Vatos, Beside the Dying Fire) *Miguel and Felipe's grandmother is only known as 'Abuela'. (Vatos) *Miguel refers to Guillermo as 'G'. (Vatos) *The nicknames 'Mijo' and 'Vato' are used several times by Miranda Morales, Miguel, Felipe and Guillermo (Vatos) *Lori Grimes calls Otis "The idiot that shot my son". (Bloodletting) *In Daryl's hallucination, Merle calls him 'Darlina'. Although this did not actually happen, this might be a nickname he teased Daryl with when they were both younger. (Chupacabra) *In a deleted scene, Dale refers to Shane as a "little devil on Rick's shoulder". (Judge, Jury, Executioner) *T-Dog calls Randall, 'Randy'. (Better Angels) *Hershel Greene calls his daughter, "Bethy". (Seed) *Daryl is called a 'Gringo' by Tomas. (Sick) *Rick is called "Atlanta" by Tomas. (Sick) *Andrea is called, "Blondie", by Merle. (Walk With Me, Killer Within) *Philip is known as "The Governor" by the towns people. (Walk With Me) *Axel calls several survivors 'bro'. (Killer Within) *Merle calls Caesar "Brownie". (Say the Word) *Andrea calls Michonne "Mich". (Say the Word) *Merle calls Andrea "Sweatheart". (Say the Word) *Daryl jokingly calls Judith Grimes "Little Ass kicker". (Say the Word) *Merle calls Garguilo "Neil". It is possible that that could've been his first name. (Hounded) *Merle refers to Maggie as "Little Bo Beep". (When the Dead Come Knocking) Webisodes *Jamie calls Billy "baby boy". (Torn Apart) *It is unknown what B.J.'s actual name is. (Cold Storage) The Video Game *Clementine has the nickname 'Clem' or 'sweet pea' . (Video Game) *Kenny is sometimes called 'Ken' by Lee and Katjaa. (Video Game) *Katjaa is sometimes called 'Kat' by Lee and Kenny. (Video Game) *Kenny Jr. is known as 'Duck'. (Video Game) *Lee calls Carley 'Car'. (A New Day) *Andrew St. John is known as 'Andy'. (Video Game) *Danny St. John is known as 'Dan'. (Video Game) *On Lee's brother's name tag it says 'B. Everett'. (A New Day) *Andrew calls the Bandits 'Assholes'. (Starved For Help) *Ben is constantly referred to as "Kid" by the other members of the group. (Video Game) *Charles has the nickname, "Chuck". (Long Road Ahead) Dead Reckoning No examples of Nicknames are found. Social Game *Ed tells the main character upon meeting him that his friends call him "Trucker". (Social Game) *The player can give themselves a nickname, if they want one. (Social Game) *Marla is often referred to as "Old Girl". (Social Game) Assault Coming The Novel Series *Philip Blake calls Nick Parsons 'Nicky' several times. (Rise of the Governor) *Philip also calls his brother, Brian Blake, 'Sport' several times. (Rise of the Governor) *Philip calls Penny Blake 'Punkin' several times. (Rise of the Governor) *Nick and Bobby Marsh use the nickname 'Philly' for Philip several times. (Rise of the Governor) *It is known that Philip and Brian called their mom 'Mama Rose'. (Rise of the Governor) *David Chalmers used to call his wife 'Lil'. (Rise of the Governor) *Brian refers to himself as 'Philip Blake' while staying in Woodbury. (Rise of the Governor) Category:Themes